darksidetalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2
The second season of "Tales from the Darkside." Season 2 Facts The second season consisted of 24 episodes The first episode of season 2, "The Impressionist," aired on September 29, 1985. The second season finale aired on July 13, 1986. Episodes Episode 1: The Impressionist A impressionist is blackmailed into helping the government learn the secret of nuclear fusion from what they portray as a hostle alien. Episode 2: Lifebomb A man with a heart condition invests in a product that makes him practically unable to die. Episode 3: Ring Around the Redhead A deathrow inmate tells the story of a redhead from another dimension. Episode 4: Parlour Floor Front A woman who wants to evict a tenant unfairly is hit with a terrible curse. Episode 5: Halloween Candy A crabby old man would rather be mean to children than to deliver them Halloween candy. Episode 6: The Satanic Piano A man creates a piano that turns people's thoughts into music. Episode 7: The Devil's Advocate A hateful disc jockey finds out where his venomous rants lead. Episode 8: Distant Signals An extra-terrestrial race wants a production company to finish a cancelled television series. Episode 9: The Trouble With Mary Jane Two fraudulent fortune tellers try to earn $50,000 by exorcising a possessed girl named Mary Jane. Episode 10: Ursa Minor A mother takes action against a child's teddy bear, unaware that teddy bear's have parents. Episode 11: Effect and Cause A lady learns that she has the power to affect reality after she paints over her canvases. Episode 12: Monsters in My Room A boy's stepfather wants to make his scared stepson into his idea of a man. Episode 13: Comet Watch A man with a pushy wife wants to stay home rather than visit his inlaws so he can see Halley's Comet. Episode 14: Dream Girl A stagehand manages to trap actors in his dream where they are forced into his game. Episode 15: A New Lease On Life A landlady gets her tenant a new modern apartment in exchange for his garbage. Episode 16: Printer's Devil A writer sacrifices animals to make his novels successful. Episode 17: The Shrine A woman is forced to compete with the spirit of a girl for her mother's love. Episode 18: The Old Soft Shoe A traveling salesman meets the ghost of a girl who thinks he is someone else. Episode 19: The Last Car A lady riding on the last car of a train runs across some strange happenings. Episode 20: A Choice of Dreams A mobster has terminal cancer and for ten million dollars is offered power beyond his dreams. Episode 21: Strange Love A doctor makes a housecall and finds out that his patients are all vampires. Episode 22: The Unhappy Medium Three greedy relatives must contact a deceased pastor for the reading of a will. Episode 23: Fear of Floating A man who floats when he lies tries to enlist in the army to avoid his fiance. Episode 24: The Casavin Curse A lady is cursed that everyone she falls in love with will die.